


Impulse

by priscilacross



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilacross/pseuds/priscilacross
Summary: Jim agrees to a pet fish. Martin and Oswald have a better idea.





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/gifts).



> Happy belated Birthday Ana! 
> 
> This is just a silly little drabble, though it did give me an idea and it might evolve into oneshots of Oswald making impulsive purchases and Jim fretting over them via text... then we might see impulses of other kinds... heh
> 
> be warned this is a little ooc, i think

“One fish, Oswald. That's all. I will discuss this no further,” Jim said.

He wasn’t  entirely  happy with the decision, but he guessed Oswald was right. It'd be good for Martin to have something to take care of, make him a responsible young man. His mother didn't let him have a fish until he was fifteen. Martin should consider himself lucky.

“But Jim-”

“No buts, Oswald. It's either one fish or nothing.”

“Fine.” The gangster turned to Martin and placed a hand over his smaller shoulders, “Can't say we didn't try,” he winks at Martin.

“Go on now before I change my mind."

Oswald and Martin hurried out of the house with big smiles on their faces.

 

- 

 

At the pet store, Martin looked at all the fish, fascinated. He appreciates all the many different colors as they swim with grace. If only he could get a cool one. Jim said either a goldfish or a betta fish. He sighed and moved to the next aisle where the reptiles where. He would get a lizard someday, Oswald would  certainly  let him. He gave a quick glance to the birds and rodents, none of them  really  grabbed his attention.

Martin and Oswald kept walking until they found the cats for adoption. He loved cats, or at least the concept of them since he's never had one before. But Oswald was allergic to cats so it would never work.

“Martin look,” Oswald said, his tone cautious.

Martin looked over to where Oswald pointed. His eyes went wide he smiled so hard it almost hurt. Dogs and puppies. The store had puppies?! Usually they only had older dogs for adoption. Martin ran to where the puppies were. He'd never seen anything so cute and soft-looking and he wanted to cry. He heard Oswald's uneven steps as he caught up with him. Martin stared at the puppies from behind the glass. He looked back at Oswald with hopeful eyes.

“They _are_ awfully cute, aren't they?”

Martin nodded so hard, putting his hands together, begging Oswald to reconsider. He knew Jim had said only a fish, but he really really wanted a puppy. And he knew Oswald wanted one too.

“Maybe  we can ask to meet with one,” Oswald said, sounding like he was scheming something. He was already trying to work a loophole to Jim's words, Martin could tell by the way his mouth moved.

He smiled as he tried to find a worker. Oswald asked if they could meet with the one Martin liked the most.

“We  just  got these little guys in this morning, they won't be here long that's for sure! Look at their cute faces. If I didn't already have six at home I'd take one,” the worker said.

“Yes, they are cute, indeed." Oswald sighed as he looked at how happy Martin looked. He turned to the worker then, "So, what's the process?” Oswald asked and Martin knew he was getting this puppy.

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> there should be two images and this is the first time I post an image here, so please let me know if you're unable to see them :)


End file.
